Fool
by alosercanwin
Summary: When Hermione and Draco get locked in a walk-in closet durring an investigation, things change in their hate-hate relationship. But what happens when Ron and Harry come to save them, and walk in on something they didn't expect to find?


She was selfish, that's what landed her in this position that she was in now. Selfishness. She had wanted to prove to her boss that she could do this alone, without anybodies help, and now she was stuck in the worst case scenario, with nobody to help get her out of it. Well, that wasn't 100 percent true. Her boss hadn't trusted her completely, and on the verge of firing her from her auror position, decided to give her one more chance, but he wasn't going to make it easy. "It's not that bad, Hermione."

"Shut up, Draco. Do you want them to hear us?" Hermione said in a loud whisper. She was partnered up with Draco Malfoy. Her boss knew that they hated each other and figured that if they could work through this mission, without any mistakes, that they were worth keeping around. "I'm already going to loose my job because of you."

Draco laughed in disbelief. "I fail to see how this is my fault." He said sitting down on one of the step stools in the closet. Hermione put her ear up to the key hole to try and listen to what was going on in the room across from the one they were in, but could hear nothing."You think everything is my fault." Draco said, with what Hermione thought was supposed to be said to himself, but instead it came out a louder than he anticipated.

"Please, Draco." Hermione said rolling her eyes and trying to find him in the darkness of the walk in closet. "Everything isn't your fault, but this diffidently is your fault." She said slowly walking to the back of the closet, using the little light that was coming through the key hole to not trip over anything. She sat against the wall and wrapped her arms around her legs, putting her face on her knees, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Oh, so you're blaming us losing our wands on me?"

"Yes." Hermione said, her head still buried in her knees. "We were about to go and break up their little tea party, but you got the brilliant idea to stop me by smacking my wand out of my hand, making the people inside the room, aware of our presence." She had her head now raised and was looking the direction she though Draco was sitting. "We had to leave, and I had no time to get my wand. And it doesn't help that you dropped yours."

"When you grabbed me to pull me into this stupid closet, I dropped it. It may be my fault that you don't have your wand, but it's your fault that my wand is gone, _and_ it's _your _fault we're in this stupid closet." Draco said. Hermione heard him stand up, and could hear it in his voice that he had his arms crossed.

"How was I supposed to know it locked automatically? Were just lucky I found it before they saw us."

"We don't even know if that really is some kind of secret death eater convention, or whatever boss called it." Draco said calming down a bit.

"You should." Hermione said under her breath, hoping that he wouldn't hear her.

"That was a childish mistake I made that won't happen again. Everybody else has forgiven me, why can't you?" Draco said moving closer to Hermione.

"It was a childish mistake made by a grown man, whose supposed to be mature enough to tell when things are good or bad. You can say all you want that it was a mistake, but I don't believe you, especially after the past your dad had and the influence he put on-"

"I am a completely different person then my dad." Draco said interrupting Hermione.

"You're the same person on the inside, Draco. I'm not going to fall for your stupid tricks like everybody else in the ministry is. You're not fooling me for one second. I know what you did. Better yet, I saw what you did. It was my first mission assigned as an auror, and my worst."

"Hermione, please…" Draco begged, but Hermione didn't want to hear any of his excuses.

"I watched you torture those muggles, Draco! It was awful, and I was so scared that I couldn't do a thing to stop you."

"I was fresh from Hogwarts, just like you were. They were the people I looked up when I growing up, my father's friends, I never thought that-"

"There goes that word again: your father." Hermione said, pissed off he was arguing over something she knew was true and had seen with her own eyes. "The biggest influence on your life."

"And the worst."

"You're exactly like him, and you always will be. Point proven." Hermione said turning her head to the side so she didn't have to look at him.

Draco shook his head and Hermione heard and felt him move and sit next to her. "I already told you that I'm nothing like my dad." He said quietly in her ear.

"Oh, yeah?" Hermione said turning her head and looking at Draco. "Prove it." She said throwing her legs out on the floor.

"Do you want me to prove to you that I'm different them my dad, because I can." Draco said sitting up more against the wall, determined.

"Yes, Draco as a matter of fact I do." Hermione said sitting up so she could see Draco's face properly. "I want you to try and prove to me that your different from your dad because I know, for a fact, that you are-" Hermione was cut off as Draco put his hand on the side of her face and placed his lips gently on Hermione's, sending goose bumps down her spine. He moved his hand up to run it through her brown, bouncy curls, massaging the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She suddenly felt dizzy, not believing that he could kiss so well. "Never going to change," Hermione said finishing her sentence when he released his tight grip he had on her lips.

"My dad would _never_ make out with a muggle." He said quietly, looking down at the ground, almost embarrassed.

Hermione put her hand under his chin and raised his head up. She smiled into his eyes that she suddenly wanted so much to be hers. "Draco…" She said softly. He looked up into her eyes, biting his lower lip. "I was wrong."

"What?" He asked, suddenly confused on why she would admit such a thing.

"You're nothing like your dad." He smiled and laughed, running his hand through Hermione's hair. Hermione closed her eyes as he massaged her behind her ear and kissed her forehead. She moved her head up so that he could kiss her lips, now massaging the side of her face as Hermione rested her hand on his leg, curled up beside them. When they couldn't breathe anymore, they released their kiss, only to resume a few seconds later, in a different position. Draco had grabbed Hermione around her waist and dragged her on top of his lap, Hermione allowing him. She stood on her knees, his legs between hers. The more they kissed, the closer she scooted in towards him, and the more daring Draco became with the girl who hated him only moment ago. As Hermione ran her hands through his blonde hair, he ran his hands up her shirt, cupping her breast around her bra. Right before he was about to unclip it, they heard the door open and was blinded by two bright lights coming from two wands. Harry and Ron stood there, staring the new couple down. Draco had slid Hermione off of him gently, rubbing the saliva from his lips, as Hermione tried to fix her shirt and her hair. Harry was almost laughing in shock and Ron looking pissed and about ready to cry. "Hey guys." Hermione said like they hadn't just walked in on them during the spur of the moment.

"Did you see what was going on that was so important for us to come?" Draco asked quickly, hoping to avoid any questions being asked.

"Just some..kids." Harry said, trying to think of an explanation of what he had just saw, when he started to laugh hysterically. "Hermione, I thought you didn't want to be partnered up with him?"

"At the time no, but I think I can get used to this partnership." She said looking at Draco and seeing a completely changed person. Ron shook his head and walked out of the room. Hermione heard him slam the front door of the house they were in. She closed her eyes and put her hand over her forehead. "I'd better go talk to him." She said standing up and walking out of the room, almost positive that Draco was looking at her butt the entire time. She walked out of the bedroom they were in and down the long hallway that led to the front door. She peeked her head through the glass and saw Ron standing at the end of the house's walkway, arms crossed, looking up at the sky. Hermione bit her lip and opened the door, already knowing what she was about to be accused of. She walked down the pathway slowly and put her hand on Ron's shoulder when she reached him. "Ron…" She said softly.

"Are you coming to tell me what happened? If you're not, then you can go back inside, because I'm tired of your bullshit, Hermione." Ron said not taking his eyes off the stars.

"Ron's please don't be like this. It was completely innocent, Draco was just-"

Ron turned around suddenly; scaring Hermione and making her take a step back. "Don't say his name." Ron said, clenching his teeth, anger in his eyes. "He's lucky I don't go up there and kill his ass!"

"Ron please…"Hermione said wrapping her hands around his. "It's not what you think. It was a spur of a moment thing. It just happened."

"Oh, yeah. And now all the sudden you can see him as being your permanent partner. That was supposed to be us!" Ron said, pushing Hermione's hands off of his and pointing into the one story house. "We were supposed to get married, start a family, and grow old together. Did you just forget about that, or did you have sex with him so many times you just figured that my feeling didn't matter to you anymore?"

"We didn't have anything Ron, and you know it." Hermione said getting frustrated. "It never would have worked out."

"Yeah because you were too busy banging the pretty boy!" Ron yelled, turning back to the street."You're a fool for playing his game, Hermione. He's going to use you and then dispose of you. You're nothing but a fool!"

"This was the first night it happened Ron! I wasn't 'banging' anybody before or after you, and I'm not a fool, you are! You're a fool for throwing out a friendship you had with me for a very long time now, because as far as I'm concerned, I want nothing more to do with Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ron ignored her, his attention on the stars again. "Ugh." Hermione said turning around and walking back towards the house, but not before turning around to say something to Ron again. "You're such an immature child!" She yelled, opening the door and slamming it shut. She put her back on the door and closed her eyes, wishing she was in a place where every decision she made didn't end up hurting somebody she loved.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Just something I wrote to pass the time. Review please, and let me know if i should continue. : )_


End file.
